The Secret Questers United In BeginningS
by Thoughtful Memory
Summary: Eleanor Weasley. The youngest member of the Weasley family and twin to Madeline. Two young girlswaiting all their lives for the day that everything wil change; their 11th birhtday on which they would become elligible for admittance into Hogwarts. Two sisters who do everything together, much like Fred and George, until that fateful day when everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's hard enough being the youngest child in a family of 9 children, but when that family is a wizarding family, everything gets that much more complicated. I'm Eleanor. Eleanor Weasley. Yes, I know what you're going to say, "Oh! You're the sister of Ginny and Ron Weasley!" That would be correct, but I'd also like to remind you that I have my own story as well, whether it be as riveting as that of my elder siblings or not.

Let's start at the beginning.

I grew up my whole life watching my older siblings receive their acceptance letters from Hogwarts on their 11th birthdays and flying off to the mystical castle of my dreams to get their education in witchcraft and wizardry. It was my dream, my utmost desire, to finally receive my letter and fly off to that magical castle as well. Oh, and I forgot to mention one thing, apparently the twin gene is strong because mum had two sets: Fred and George, and then me and my twin Madeline. You heard it right, I have a twin. How mum deals with two sets of disruptive twins…I'll never understand. I feel sorry for her though. I really do. Having two sets of identical twins must be extremely hard, but let me tell you, from my perspective, having an identical twin…is awesome.

Maddy and I are very close and we do absolutely everything together. Well…that is, almost everything. I could tell something was different about me from the moment I turned 6. It was our birthday, May 6th, when Maddy grabbed a caterpillar right off a leaf and closed her palm only to open it to a beautiful butterfly. I tried to replicate her and I couldn't. Similar instances followed throughout the next few years but I didn't think about it much and kept only breathlessly waiting for my 11th birthday and the long-awaited and coveted Hogwarts acceptance letter. In the back of my mind I could tell something was off. But I didn't let it bother me. At age 9, Maddy and I watched Ginny head off for her first year of Hogwarts and it was an exciting ordeal. Ginny was our older sister; our only sister; and we both loved her very much. Watching her go off was exciting and disappointing since she would be gone for most of the year and we wouldn't get to see her.

Fast-forwarding a few years, Maddy and I were getting closer and closer to our 11th birthday. It was May 4th, only two days remaining, and we were excitedly awaiting the day our letters would arrive. The two of us were sitting in the highest part of the Burrow squealing and giggling over the excitement of our upcoming birthday. Mum was planning a huge dinner and we had overheard her, through Fred and George's gift, the extendable ears, telling Dad that she was making each of us a birthday cake. EACH of us! We wouldn't be sharing one this year! This birthday was going to be the best one yet, I just knew it.

May 5th, Maddy and I ran about the house decorating for our birthday. We threw streamers around the banister and over the fans and Fred and George showed us how to make flying birthday cakes that would float around the room. It was an exciting preparation day. That night, Maddy and I talked till we fell asleep. Well, until she fell asleep. I just couldn't get the thought that I would finally be turning eleven. That I, Eleanor Weasley, the youngest, smallest, and brightest red-head of the family would be receiving my acceptance letter tomorrow. It was almost too much to handle. I stood on the balcony of our room and looked up at the vast sky, filled with an array of stars that would rival any number of sand crystals on the beach, in beauty and number. And I saw a shooting star flash across the sky. I made a wish that night. I wished deep within me that my acceptance letter would come, because despite the fact that I believed I was just like everyone else, the twinge of fear that I was off, that something was wrong with me, had been growing deep within me for the past two years. So, when that star flashed across the sky, I wished desperately that I was normal, that I would get that letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light hit my face. It felt like the sun was stabbing my eyes or trying to peel open my eye lids. I lay there on my bed for a moment and immediately started wishing and hoping for my 11th birthday. That was when I realized. Today was May 6th. Today was the day!

"Maddy! Maddy, wake up!" I rolled over and hopped out of bed, climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. "Maddy! Maddy, it's morning! We're eleven! Finally! Hurry, wake up!" Maddy's eyes popped open and she stared at me silently with wide eyes before both of us squealed before running out of our room and down the stairs.

"MUM! MUM!" We chorused together as we ran into the kitchen. Mum stood in front of the stove waving her wand directing the items being cooked as well as the dishes being scrubbed in the sink. Oh how I couldn't wait till I could do magic. She turned and smiled with that lovely warm smile mum always wore and pulled us both into a big hug.

"Maddy! Ellie! Happy birthday, my darling sweethearts! Are you excited? Today is a big day. Now go on upstairs and change into your clothes for the day. Percy promised he would be here… Now off you go!" We ran back up the stairs and changed out of our pajamas. I couldn't believe I was finally 11. Finally it was happening! All my dreams were about to come true! I would be able to enroll at Hogwarts! I could learn magic, get my own wand, learn spells and be sorted into a house! And I would be able to do it all with my best friend: Maddy. This was going to be the best year of my life. I just knew it.

Together, Maddy and I ran back to the kitchen and plopped into chairs around our dining table. Fidgeting with excitement, we awaited the arrival of the rest of our family. Percy, who almost never showed up to anything, had promised to come today according to Mum and I really hoped he would. We barely ever saw him and I just seemed to have this feeling around him that something was different about him. Maybe the reason I felt drawn to him was because deep down, I knew something was different about me, even though I never wanted to admit it. Just then, footsteps could be heard stomping up the steps and in walked Bill, our eldest brother. Maddy jumped up and ran over and hugged while I slowly made my way over. I liked Bill okay, but he always just seemed so much older and scary to me; Maddy on the other hand loved him. Mum, open-armed and teary-eyed, walked over to her eldest and gave him a big hug. I knew she must miss him and the others who had already moved out dearly. I always looked up to Mum for that. She loved all her children no matter how many she had or how long it had been since she had seen them.

A few minutes later, Fred and George, Ginny, and Ron came downstairs; Ron rubbing his eyes and complaining about how early it was.

"Oh, c'mon Ron," I teased," it's already noon, you lazy bum."

"Hey, watch what you're saying there you little—"

"Don't, Ronald Weasley." Mum butted in, "Just stop while you're behind. Treat them right, it's their big day."

"Yeah, yeah…" I giggled to myself at Ron's mumbling. He always got on my nerves.

Everyone assembled downstairs and yet we were still missing Charlie and Percy. Mum started fretting and worrying about them not showing up—especially Percy. She pulled dad away from all of kids babbling on and on and about Hogwarts, but I noticed her go and listened in.

"Oh, Arthur, what if Percy doesn't show? And Charlie should be here by now. Where could he be?"

"Molly, everything will be okay. Just trust that your sons will show. I know Percy has been having some…issues as of late but don't completely give up on him yet. And I'm sure Charlie has a very good reason for being late. So don't worry. It'll all be okay." He hugged her and then both of them returned to the table where we were all loudly discussing what the purpose could possibly be for the Slytherin House. I quickly turned my eyes back to the conversation and reinserted myself. But I continued to wonder what Dad could have meant about Percy having issues. What could they be about? I thought he was just busy and couldn't make it down to see us. Was there some reason other being busy for his absence at all of our family functions? Was there something wrong with our family? I continued to wonder but tried not to let it upset me too much. After all, it was my big day; mine and Maddy's biggest and most important day yet.

A few hours later, after "'Happy Birthday' had been sung and cake had been cut, we were all settling down open up presents. Neither Percy nor Charlie had shown, but, we all moved on and hoped that nothing had happened. Right as Maddy and I were about to open our first present, a scuffle was heard outside and as we all turned towards the door, in walked Charlie with a rough hand on none other than the elbow of Percy.

"Charlie! Percy!" Mum gasped out loud as we all jumped up. I stood with my mouth open-wide before I jumped over the small coffee table and threw my arms around Percy's waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Percy! I'm so glad you showed up. Thank you for coming!" I heard him grunt and reply, "You...you are welcome Eleanor." He gave me a quick hug before pulling away and walking over to Mum. "Sorry I'm late. I was…held up at the office."

"Yeah," butted in Charlie. "You were held up at the office for sure. I had to drag you away."

"Oh, be quiet you two. I'm just happy you both showed." Mum hugged them both and then waved them over to the living room where everyone was waiting for us to open our presents.

"I'm sorry we were late, Mum. I would have come and brought Perce sooner, but I've been busy working on things for the Tournament." I whipped around and stared at Charlie.

"What tournament, Charlie? Some special dragon tournament happening in Romania? Can I come? Please?"

"Whoa, slow your horses little lady. No it's not happening in Romania actually. But, it is a special tournament. It only happens every—"

"Charlie, don't you know you're not supposed to reveeeal information about The Tournament to anyone? Not even your family? I thought you of all people would know better." I was astonished at how abruptly Percy had cut off Charlie. Why was he so angry and uptight about this? Was it really that big a secret?

"Oh come off it, Weatherby. Don't be such an uptight—"

"Boys…" Mum's commanding voice interrupted Fred before he went too far and started an all out war with Percy. "Not today." She glared at both Fred and George before turning to Charlie and Percy, "Well I'm glad you both could make it. Now let's enjoy the rest of the girls' day shall we?" Mum could always end a fight before it began. She was good at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird. Since the story is starting around the 4****th**** year of Harry Potter I couldn't just skip over the Quidditch World Cup. It was hard to write though and make sure I had all of the details. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing and if I should even keep this up. Thanks!**

My 11th birthday was more amazing than I ever imagined. Mum made a big "11" cake and had added a rough picture of Hogwarts across the numbers. Knowing that in three months I'd be getting my Hogwarts acceptance letter made it all the more special. But the best part of the day was not the cake or the presents, it was that Percy showed up, and he even talked to me. He doesn't talk to any else in our family much but he talked to me and that made me feel more special than he could realize. He meant the world to me and I hoped that someday I could be just like him.

The next few months of the summer flew by until came time for the next biggest things compared to going to Hogwarts your first year. The Quidditch World Cup! And dad had gotten tickets for all of us, except Mum 'cause she didn't want to go, as well as for Hermione, Ron and Ginny's friend, and Harry, Harry Potter that is. That's right! We were all going to go to the biggest Quidditch match in the history of forever! At least in my book.

Hermione arrived early on Sunday morning and Harry arrived that evening. Finally, I was getting to do something exciting! Attending the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland versus Bulgaria, and going with Harry Potter! I loved talking to Harry. He was so fun and exciting and always had really good stories about his crazy muggle relatives. To think that they had boarded up their fireplace and had an eclectic (that's what Dad calls it) one? Muggles are so strange. Fred and George also told me that they left one of their Ton-Tongue Toffees at the muggle house so Harry's cousin would eat it, and he did and his tongue swelled up to 4 feet long and turned purple and green! Oh what I would have given to see that. Mum wasn't too happy about it when she found out…but that's another story.

The next morning, everyone woke up before the sun had risen and gathered downstairs before we left. Everyone else seemed tired and groggy, even Maddy, but I was pumped. I hadn't slept all night, for the few hours that we were in bed, and I couldn't wait to go. Even Percy was going to be coming although he, Bill, and Charlie were coming later because they could apparate. We all walked out of the door with slightly dampened moods since Mum had just had just had to charm out all of Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes toffees that they had been trying to smuggle to the World Cup. But the day quickly brightened up as we headed off to our next adventure. We arrived at the top of hill and, after Dad explained to Harry what a portkey was, we began searching for it. Just then, a shout rent the air calling out Dad's name and telling him it had found the portkey. We made our way towards the voice and saw a middle aged man and a teen boy about Fred and George's age standing next to an old shoe. Dad introduced them to us as Amos and Cedric Diggory and after hellos were said, we all grabbed onto the portkey and went flying to our destination. Flying by portkey is an extremely exhilarating experience, maybe less so once you hit the ground. Anyway, we made our way to the campground where we were flooded by the amount of wizards present. Everywhere, wizards dressed in Irish or Bulgarian supportive Quidditch wear, rushing around and enjoying the festivities. We found our campsite and the four of us girls pitched our tent while the boys did theirs. Then all together we went and enjoyed the game. It was crazy! The huge stadium with the Quidditch players zooming around scoring points left and right was awesome! Viktor Krum was especially amazing. He continued playing even after that bludger broke his nose and then there was the dive for the snitch and Lynch crashed into the ground for the second time and then Krum reached out and caught the snitch!

"Viktor Krum catches the snitch!" Mr. Bagman proclaimed. "But—Ireland wins! 160-170, Bulgaria/Ireland."

After the match we all headed back to our tents but were too excited to sleep. After all, who could sleep after watching one of the biggest and most exciting Quidditch matches of all time? Maddy and I sat in a corner of the boys' tent while everyone else congregated around the table and argued about different plays of the game. Maddy and I whispered about the players and about Quidditch in general.

"Maddy…I want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year."

"But you don't even know if you'll be in Gryffindor!"

"Oh c'mon Maddy, every single one of us Weasley's has been in Gryffindor. What's the chance that _I'm_ the only different one?"'

"I'm just saying, Ellie. We don't know what might happen. What if…what if you got put in Slytherin?" Her eyes widened and she got a scared look on her face. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry so much, Maddy. I wouldn't get in Slytherin. I have too much bravery in me!"

"Slytherin?" Burst in George. "Did I just hear someone say something about that awful house? Gah, don't even mention that house in here. It's like—"

"George. Enough." Dad glared at him. "Let's not discuss all the reasons we hate Slytherin, shall we? Not all of the wizards and witches who were in Slytherin were bad."

"Really, Dad? You're defending them? Name one wizard or witch by name that came out of Slytherin and didn't turn Death Eater or do something else horrible."

"Well…" Dad looked around uncomfortable trying to think of someone but Harry saved him.

"I almost got put into Slytherin, Maddy."

"Really?" She looked up at Harry and he came over and squatted in front of us.

"Yup. When the Sorting hat was set on my head, it wanted to put me into Slytherin but I begged for any other house."

"And it listened?"

"Yes! If you want something strongly enough, it'll listen, at least somewhat. So, I got placed in Gryffindor. Don't worry too much about it you two. Hogwarts is awesome and with your family lineage, I'm pretty sure you have no doubt about getting into Gryffindor." He ruffled both of our heads and then stood up and walked back over to the table. Dad gave Harry a 'Thank you' look and then noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep at the table. He picked her up and carried her into our tent followed by Hermione and Maddy and I. I settled into my bed and began to think about the events of the day. I thought about the players zooming around on their brooms and I couldn't wait to be able to ride one myself and try out. Harry had made it in his first year so it was possible for me to make it right? I did worry a little about making it into Gryffindor but—

Just then, the night's peace exploded with a loud bang, and my thoughts were erased from my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Screams erupted in the night and Dad came bursting into our tent.

"Get out! Go! Head for the forest!" We all jumped out of bed and grabbed jackets or sweaters and ran outside and saw fire coming nearer as tents burned. "Fred. George. Ginny, Ellie, and Maddy are your responsibility. Don't lose them and get them to the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you three stick together. Now go! Hurry!" Dad, followed by Bill, Charlie, and Percy, began to run towards the source of the fires.

"W-what's going on, George?" Maddy shivered with fright and I went over and grabbed her hand. I was scared out of my wits but I wasn't going to show it.

"It's a riot, Maddy. I think there are—" Right then, three bodies floated up above one of the tents nearby. They looked like the campground keeper and his wife and child. They were only muggles. As scared as I was, they must have been terrified.

"That's sick that is." Ron said staring up at the dangling figures. The woman was suddenly sent dangling upside down and her long night dress fell over her head revealing voluminous drawers which she frantically tried to cover up. The crowd which had begun to gather below the floating muggles began to laugh and holler. "That's just sick…"

"Let's get out of here, Ron." Urged Hermione, pulling on Ron's sleeve. "We need to go into the woods quickly. C'mon!" And all of us began running for the woods. Fred and George stayed behind Maddy and I, making sure we wouldn't fall or get lost. I heard an exclamation from behind us and I turned to see Ron trip but Fred and George pushed us on and I didn't get to see what happened.

"We lost Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Choked out Fred in between his gasping breathes. We had just stopped running and we were far enough away that we couldn't hear anything. I wondered if maybe the terror was over; but faintly, if you listened closely, you could still hear the screams of people, and smell the acrid stench of smoke. Maddy and I huddled with Fred and George on the ground and awaited news of what had happened. Suddenly in the sky, there appeared a massive green skull with a growing snake climbing out of its mouth.

"The—the Dark Mark." George stuttered.

"The what?" I was scared and I looked up at George, hoping for answers.

"C'mon. Just sit tight. It'll all be over soon." He wrapped me in a hug and we continued to wait until someone would come and tell us everything was okay.

Everything of course was not okay. The Quidditch World Cup had ended in a riot and torture of muggles. It wasn't how I'd imagined the day going and I certainly hoped I'd never see anything like it again. How could a wizard or witch be so unkind to someone so defenseless and magic-less? After what had seemed like hours, Dad and Charlie came and found us, taking us back to join the others where we took the portkey back home. Mum was surprised at how early we had returned but quickly became frantic when Bill explained what had happened. All of us children were immediately sent upstairs to bed with a cup of hot cocoa while Dad, with input from Bill and Charlie, explained what had happened. George and I listened to their conversation through the extendable ear and then related what had been said to Fred and Maddy.

Dad said that he didn't understand how the Death Eaters had made it into the camp or how they had been able to cause such an outburst and riot when there were so many securities set up. And for the poor muggles who had been involved…it had been very bad. Fortunately, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and some other wizards who had been fighting the Death Eaters had been able to catch the muggles before they hit the ground when the Death Eaters dissaparated unexpectedly. Of course, they had to have their memories modified since they weren't supposed to know about wizards and witches and magic. But, it had to take some careful and cunning memory modification since their experience had been so traumatic.

The appearance of the Dark Mark had been the most surprising. No one had seen it in 13 years, since the Dark Lord's demise. So why had it reappeared? What did it mean? What was going to happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize that I haven't written in awhile but I'm moving and I've been super busy.**

Despite the recent events and the sudden terrifying appearance of the Death Eaters, life had mostly continued on as normally as it could. Today, in fact, was a special day. We, Maddy and I, were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our very first Hogwarts acceptance letters. The other kids were less excited but still impatiently awaiting their arrival. Sitting tensely at the kitchen table, we all stared at each other anxiously. Faintly, in the distance a sudden flutter of wings could be heard. I leapt from my seat and raced to the window. A small speck in the sky seemed to be growing size until it suddenly split into two racing figures. Two owls were coming! They must have had too many letters to carry to come alone. I began to guess which owl would be holding my precious letter.

"Mum! Mum the letters are almost here!" Ron yelled up the stairs. "Hurry if you wanna see them!"

"Coming! Coming!" She yelled back. Her full skirt came bustling down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Oh this is exciting! My last two babies, finally heading off!"

"Mu-um, c'mon! We're eleven and you'll see us at Christmas!" As tough as I was trying to sound, I ran over to her and hugged her tightly around the waist. "It'll be okay, Mum. We'll write letters and all I promise." She hugged me again and I turned to the window waiting desperately for the—for my letter.

The two owls flew in low and swooped into our kitchen through our open door window. They landed on the table and stood still waiting for us to remove the letters. Mum swooshed forward and quickly untied all the letters, gathering them into a pile before reading them out.

"Percy, Fred, George…" She read out their names and handed them their letters as they walked forward. Maddy ran over to me and we held hands bouncing lightly on our toes awaiting our turn. "Ron, Ginny…" Only 4 more… "Maddy..." we both squealed as she ran up to Mum and grabbed her letter. She ran back to me, eyes on her letter and I looked back at Mum who had smiled as she gave it to Maddy. She looked back down at the remaining letters and continued, "Harry and Hermione. There we go. Now off you go to enjoy your letters and I'll—"

"Mum?" I interrupted confused.

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

"M-my letter. Mum, where's my letter?"

"Your letter, Ellie? Why I just gave it to you. Don't make silly jokes."

"Y-you never gave it to me." I stammered. " M-m-my letter, you never gave me one." Tears started to form in my eyes as everyone in the room turned to look at me and I wondered why mine hadn't shown up. Had mine gotten lost? Or was something much worse beginning to unfold?

**Aha. Cliff hanger. Please leave reviews for me and tell me what you think. I'm sorry this is so short. I barely have had time to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all. Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy. I'll try to post more. Please leave reviews. I want to hear from you.**

No. No. No. No. My letter _must_ have been lost. The owl must have hit a storm. That had to be the reason I hadn't gotten a letter. I mean, what else could be the problem? My whole family was wizards, so where was my letter? Was something wrong with me? I couldn't imagine what the reason would be for my not receiving a letter and my family members tried their best to console me but what could be worse than being the only child _not_ to receive a Hogwarts letter. I spent my day crying on my bed, but as I was thinking everything through, I dried my tears and went to my writing table. Pulling out a quill and paper, I began a very important letter. A letter to the higher-up. A letter to someone who might be able to tell me what the problem was. A letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts: Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Eleanor Molly Weasley and I am the second youngest child of the Weasley family. I turned eleven years old a few weeks back and I have been waiting for my letter to come from Hogwarts, the school you work at. Today all of my brothers and sisters got their letters but I didn't get mine. Could you resend it please? Or find the owl who was supposed to be carrying it and set him on? Thanks.

Sincerely,

Eleanor Weasley

p.s. Could you hurry, please? School is about to start."

I re-read the letter over a couple times, and when satisfied, I ran into the hall and quietly called Pigwidgeon to me. I secreted him back into mine and Maddy's room and tied my note to his leg. "Go to Professor Dumbledore, Pigwidgeon. And hurry." I took him to the window and quietly let him go. He frantically flapped off into the distance and I watched him till he disappeared. Walking back to the center of my room, I wiped the tear trails from my eyes and walked downstairs hoping for the best.

The next couple days were torture. I waited and waited for a return letter and none came. How hard was it to send a simple letter? Everyone in my family stayed subdued and barely talked around me, even Maddy was careful. Spending the whole day gazing out the window gets boring, but I waited patiently for the letter I knew had to come.

On the third day after I'd sent my letter, there I was again, sitting at the window in Maddy's and my room. I'd been sitting for about a half hour when Mum called to me from downstairs.

"Ellie! Come down here, please!"

"Coming!" I scrambled from my perch and ran out the door throwing one last look out the window. As I reached the bottom of our stairs I skittered to a halt as I caught a glimpse of the wizard who was standing talking to Mum, just inside our doorway. Tall and elegantly dressed in dark violet robes, with a long white beard and kind blue eyes, there stood none other than Albus Dumbledore. I gaped as he and Mum turned to see me.

"Ellie don't just stand there and be rude. Professor Dumbledore tells me you wrote him a letter." I stuttered and shuffled my way over to Mum's side looking up at his impressive figure. A warm smile crept across his face and his eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. But, I could tell there was something else other than kindness in his smile. Something else…something that seemed like…pity. I looked back at him confused and he kept the eye contact for a second more before gesturing to Mum.

"My dear Molly, if we could step in somewhere a little more private, I'd like to talk to you and little Ellie about something."

"Why of course, sir. Right this way." She led us through the hallway into our closed sitting room which was always reserved for meetings of importance. Mum sat down on the love seat and I quickly sat down next to her while Professor Dumbledore sat across from us. I watched with anxiety as he pressed his palms and fingers together. He turned to and looked kindly at me, but his eyes were filled with a sadness I could not place.

"My dearest little Ellie, I am very sorry that you have not received your Hogwarts letter. But there is a matter that I must discuss with both you and your mother: the reason why you will not be able to attend Hogwarts this year."


	7. Chapter 7

"My dearest little Ellie, I am very sorry that you have not received your Hogwarts letter. But there is a matter that I must discuss with both you and your mother: the reason why you will not be able to attend Hogwarts this year. Please sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the couch and Mum and I sat across from. I tried to hold in all of my feelings. Not attend Hogwarts? He couldn't actually mean that right? Would I be allowed to attend later? I sucked in a breath trying not to cry. "Molly, Ellie…The matter on which I have come to speak to you about it is something every headmaster dreads and is not wholly pleasant for the recipient of the news either. Ellie," he turned to look right at me with kind, deep blue eyes, through which I could feel sadness emanating. "You will not be attending Hogwarts this year, nor I'm afraid, any year. You are non magical, my dear. Unfortunately, it seems that your parents' magical abilities were not passed down to you and I am so sorry that I must tell you this. Please, do not believe that you are unworthy or undeserving because of this. You are just as special as any child who does have magic. Do not give up on your dreams, for you may yet be able to accomplish them." I stared at Professor Dumbledore, breaking inwardly at the thought that I, Eleanor Molly Weasley was a non magical. I was a squib; the very rare occurrence of a non magical child born to a wizarding family. I was the reverse of a muggle born. And how I wished right now that I wasn't.


End file.
